


So here it is Merry Christmas

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Christmas not!drabble (It got away from me a little)! </p>
<p>Arthur and Merlin had plans for christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So here it is Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



“Tesco have made the bloody self serve machines _jingle_ ,” Arthur said, dumping the bags on the kitchen counter.

“The horror,” Merlin replied, sitting on the sofa, dry and warm having not gone out in the December weather to get supplies. He stood up to help unpack as Arthur tugged off gloves, damp wool sticking to his hands. 

“It said ‘ho ho ho’ after I paid, Merlin!” Arthur added, pulling off his scarf. 

“We didn’t need tea?” Merlin asked, clearly ignoring Arthur’s Christmas-related pain, looking at the box of PG tips.

“I am not planning on leaving the house until the 27th at least. I got extra bread too; we can freeze it.” He took the box off Merlin and picked up the extra bag of sugar and put them both into the cupboard. 

When he turned back, Merlin’s face was soft and he kissed Arthur, nose scrunching as water dripped off Arthur’s fringe onto his face.

“Thanks.” Merlin turned back to the unpacking. Arthur swallowed and tugged off his soaking coat, hanging it up to drip slowly on the tiled floor. 

“Its apocalyptic out there,” Arthur said, looking at the window, which was getting spattered with rain. “Is your mum going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Merlin replied. “She’s pretty high up, and Gaius and Will are gonna pop round.”

Arthur nodded. “She could still come up, you know? If you wanted.”

Merlin shook his head. “It’s our first Christmas together, she wouldn’t dream of it, even if I asked her.” He shoved the last of the carrier bags into the cupboard under the sink. “Besides, having my mother around would put a crimp in my plans.”

“Oh, _plans_ , is it?” Arthur asked, pulling Merlin closer. Merlin hummed and slipped a leg between Arthur’s. Merlin was so warm, Arthur thought, pushing his head into the crook of Merlin’s neck.

The door knocked. 

“I’m...not expecting anyone?” Arthur said.

“Me neither,” Merlin replied, stepping back and heading to the front door. Arthur followed, wishing Merlin would just let them think no one was in. 

“Hi!” Arthur heard Gwen say when Merlin opened the door. 

“Gwen! Lance! Come in, quick. This weather is terrible, here hang your coats up.”

Arthur turned to face the living room door, and plastered on a smile. He was pretty sure his burgeoning erection had deflated entirely. 

Gwen and Lance walked through the door. 

“We drove, so it’s not too bad.” Gwen dropped a bag next to the armchair, and them walked over to Arthur. They hugged, and Arthur could smell the vanilla perfume she’d always worn, even when they were fourteen and Arthur thought he loved her. She smiled at him, all crinkly eyes, and Arthur found he was genuinely happy to see her, even if she was cockblocking him.

“We’re on the way to Gwen’s dad’s. Thought we’d drop by on the way to deliver presents,” Lance explained. He grasped Arthur’s arm and pulled him into a hug. 

“You’ve got to promise not to open them before tomorrow, though,” Gwen said, sternly, claiming the armchair and pulling out presents. .

“We promise,” Arthur said, sitting on the sofa.

“Scout’s honour,” Merlin said. “Shall I put the kettle on? Can you stay for a drink?”

“Yeah, go on then,” Lance said, sitting next to Arthur. “As long as we’re not intruding.”

Arthur managed not to snort. “Only on our incredible laziness,” he said.

“It’s your first Christmas together!” Gwen exclaimed. “Do you have any plans?”

“No,” Merlin shouted from the kitchen. “Just spending some time together.”

“Work took so much time.” Arthur shrugged. “It’s nice to have some time where we can do nothing.”

~~~

The look Gwen gave Arthur when she was leaving, telling them to ‘take full advantage of the break’ made him blush. 

“We should do what the good lady says,” Merlin said, taking the mugs into the kitchen. 

“It would be rude of us not to,” Arthur said, reaching out and cupping Merlin’s face. He pulled him into a kiss. Merlin’s mouth was hot from the tea, and Arthur sank into it. 

“You mentioned plans earlier...” Arthur trailed off, pulling Merlin towards the stairs.

“Oh, well, plans might be too generous a word. It mostly involves you, me, and sex being our only form of physical activity for a few days.” 

“Solid foundation of a plan, though,” Arthur replied. Merlin laughed softly and pulled Arthur in for a kiss. Arthur pushed him against the wall of the landing and shifted forward, grinding against Merlin.

“Think you can help me enhance it?” Merlin asked, coyly. 

“I think the first step is finding a suitable setting.”

“Location is everything,” Merlin mused, grinning.

“Christ, you’re an idiot,” Arthur said, half giddy with lust and affection. He half dragged Merlin into the chilly bedroom.

They hurried out of their clothes, then moved even quicker under the bedcovers, shivering. Merlin sat up against the headboard, stuffing a pillow behind his back.

“Come here,” Merlin murmured.

Arthur kissed Merlin’s jaw and slipped a leg over his hip, straddling Merlin’s lap. Arthur shuddered - the bedroom was _freezing_ \- and tugged at the duvet, draping it over his shoulders.

Merlin grabbed the duvet and used it to pull Arthur forward.

“I like this, I can keep you here,” he said, kissing Arthur.

“I have some ideas that require a bit more freedom of movement,” Arthur said, leaning over and opening the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out some lube. 

He slicked up his fingers, watching Merlin’s eyes go dark. He reached behind himself and pushed in slowly, feeling his body open to his fingers. It always felt incredible, the way his body was willing to just give way like this. 

“I like where you’re heading,” Merlin said breathily, lubing up his own fingers. He reached behind Arthur, and slid a finger next to Arthur’s. Arthur gasped as both their fingers entered him, sliding slick against each other. 

Wet, obscene noises filled the room, as Arthur’s breath got more and more ragged. Merlin pulled both their hands away, and Arthur knelt up.

Merlin dropped his hands to his sides. Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“Lazy,” he commented. Arthur bit his lip as he arranged himself over Merlin’s cock. He breathed out as he slowly lowered himself. 

Merlin’s phone rang.

“Oh fuck,” Merlin said.

“Leave it,” Arthur said, digging his fingers into Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin nodded, head bumping back against the headboard. Arthur breathed out as he sank the last little bit, fully sitting in Merlin’s lap. He hunched a little, fighting the shudders that wracked his body as he adjusted to the feeling of Merlin inside him. 

Fuck he loved Merlin’s cock.

Merlin’s phone stopped ringing and then buzzed for a message. Then another.

“Ah, fuck,” Merlin said. He steadied Arthur as he leaned over and looked at his phone. “Fucking Gwaine.”

“Tell him to get bent.”

“Yup,” Merlin said, shifting under Arthur and making him whine in the back of his throat. 

“Christ, are you writing him a dissertation? Just tell him to eff off.”

“Then he’ll just come ‘round and I’ll never get to fuck you.”

“He’ll come over anyway,” Arthur said. “So hurry up and fuck me.” Arthur clenched his arse, resting his forehead on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Shit, fine, yes. Done.” Merlin sat back. “Now, you fucking tease.” 

Arthur grunted as Merlin gripped Arthur’s hips, and urged him up, before pulling him back down.

“Yes,” Arthur hissed, as finally, _finally_ , Merlin fucked him properly. 

Arthur could feel sweat dripping down his back, his thighs were tight, but the pleasure was building and he didn’t care, he just needed to chase it. His orgasm was so close, and it was going to be good. He gasped as Merlin thrust up to meet him, cock just right. 

Arthur slid a hand to wrap around his cock. Merlin’s fingers trailed over the head of his cock and Arthur came, swearing into Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Arthur, Arthur,” Merlin said, desperately as he came.

~~~

Arthur woke up sweating. He fumbled a bit, wondering what was going on when he realised that, as well as their winter duvet, he had a hot Merlin shaped blanket lying mostly on him. His right arm was more asleep than he was.

He moved slowly and smoothly, not wanting to wake Merlin up. Once Merlin was back on his side of the bed, Arthur shoved the duvet down to his waist, sighing as cool air hit his skin.

The rain splattered against the window, punctuated by the occasional gust of wind. Arthur wondered what time it was - it couldn’t have been later than 2pm when they came to bed. It must be getting towards dinner time. 

Arthur frowned then rolled over to face Merlin, who had barely stirred. He rearranged the duvet and moved closer, until he could feel Merlin’s breath on his neck, and cupped a hand low around Merlin’s hip. He closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

~~~

Arthur wasn’t sure what woke him up the second time. It was light, so probably nothing in particular, just time to wake up. Merlin was sitting next to him, scrolling through something on his phone.

Arthur moved, and Merlin looked at him, smiling.

“Hey,” he said quietly, putting the phone on the bedside table.

“Hey,” Arthur said. “What time is it?”

“Six” Merlin said, leaning down to kiss Arthur’s nose.

“Hmm,” Arthur said, stretching. “Should probably get up soon.”

Merlin nodded. “Morgana wants to know if we want to go to the pub for food?”

Arthur’s stomach rumbled in response and Merlin laughed.

“Well, that’s one vote for pub and food.”

“What do you think? We wanted a Christmas to ourselves.”

~~~

Morgana came round and basically dragged them to the pub. She didn’t have to drag too hard, in all fairness. 

Later, while Arthur was watching Gwaine and Merlin failing at pool, and Leon, Percy, and Morgana were cackling at the pair of them, he realised that this was his life now. His plans will always be scuppered one way or another. 

Merlin potted the black, correctly winning the game. Merlin did a ridiculous jig as he practically screeched in victory. He bounded over to Arthur, flushed and grinning. Arthur supposed he could cope with scuppered plans every now and then.

“Did you see that? I won!”

“I think everyone lost that game, including the sport of pool.”

“Meanie,” Merlin said, but kissed him anyway. “Hey, you okay? I know you wanted a quiet Christmas.”

Arthur shrugged. “This is nice.”

“Nice? High praise,” Leon said, walking over to them.

“I guess you’re all acceptable.”

“Well, can I get you an acceptable beer?”

“I’ll upgrade you to ‘likeable’ if you get me a pint of whatever IPA they have on tap,” Arthur replied.

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow,” Merlin said as Leon went to the bar.

“I’ll take it,” Arthur said. “I think Gwaine wants a rematch.” Gwaine was currently demanding change from anyone who would listen. 

“Ha!” Merlin shouted. “Fine, I’ll give you a chance to defeat the master once more.”

Morgana cackled even louder. 

Arthur settled into a chair to watch the rematch. He only heckled occasionally.


End file.
